


Argument

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

“Oh my god!” Rose shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Why can’t you just listen to me for once?”

“Perhaps I would if you made any sense at all,” Loki snapped, glaring at her. She stepped toward him, pointing at him angrily.

“Oh, right,” she said sarcastically. “Because there’s so much logic in your argument here.” She threw a withering look at him.

He stood in front of her, towering over her, his dark eyes burning as they locked with hers. She stood on her tiptoes, matching his stare, her eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, tha’s right, God of Mischief, I don’t give a rat’s arse who you are—“

She shrieked when he reached for her roughly, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder easily.

“What the hell are you doing? Loki! Put me down,” she yelled, struggling against him in vain.

He carried her to the sofa, and tossed her onto it, so that she was sprawled out on her back.

“Shut up, Rose,” he said forcefully, climbing on top of her and pressing his mouth to hers roughly. She reciprocated with just as much force, pulling him down further on top of her, her fingers raking down his back.

“You. Are. An. Arse,” she threw out each word between searing kisses. “And. I. Still. Hate—” her voice went up an octave as his hand went between her legs. She gasped, her eyes closing.

“Cheater,” she hissed through clenched teeth. His laugh turned into a growl as her hand found its way to the front of his trousers, pressing up against him.

They gave up talking then, giving in to sensation (clothing quickly removed, hands and mouths on bare skin, the way their bodies fit together perfectly, the incredible heat) until Rose’s building “oh god oh god oh god” (which Loki would have found immensely hilarious if he wasn’t so preoccupied himself) and Loki’s strained “Rose!”

They lay on the couch afterward, still intertwined, Rose’s head on Loki’s bare chest, his arms around her, his fingers softly caressing her arms. She sighed, and he kissed the top of her head, a content smile on his face.

“I’m still mad,” she said stubbornly, her face buried in his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes bright, a faint smile beginning on her lips. “But, um, what were we fightin’ about?”


End file.
